bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Infinity Trister/Image Gallery
Anime Infinity_Trister_Ballform_(closed).png|Infinity Trister in ball form (close) Infinity_Trister_Ballform_(open).png|Infinity Trister in ball form (open) Tristar1.JPG|Infinity Trister in real form. Tristarmarucho.JPG|Infinity Trister and Marucho. Screen shot 2011-02-15 at 8.57.40 PM.png|Infinity Trister in ball form Trhsms2.JPG|Infinity Trister using Hyper Stream Trbfms2.JPG|Infinity Trister using Fierce Stream Krvstrms2.JPG|Infinity Trister and Krakenoid Martrintms.JPG|Infinity Trister and Marucho in Intermission Screen Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 Part 2 2 360p 1 0012.jpg|Trister and Marucho Patryk Jan Cesarz 10 (4).PNG|Infinity Trister summoned Patryk Jan Cesarz Patryciusz (2).jpg|Infinity Trister and Marucho's official art on the Cartoon Network website Picture 187652.png|Infinity Trister using Aquos Mine. trister.png|Trister using the ability Shield Cyclone TristerBlushing.jpg|Trister "blushing" trister using CLIMG WATER.png|Trister using Climb Water Tristar_stun_current.png|Tristar using Stun Current Thebrawlers.png|Boulderon, Wolfurio, Taylean and Trister in ball form Screen shot 2011-05-16 at 2.36.45 AM.png|Trister using Hyper Stream Screen shot 2011-05-16 at 2.35.03 AM.png|Trister using Shield Cyclone Screen shot 2011-05-16 at 2.53.08 AM.png|Trister about to be attacked by Taylean's Kazami Style - Slash Tornado ability Screen shot 2011-05-16 at 2.52.11 AM.png|Infinity Trister vs Taylean Screen shot 2011-05-16 at 2.51.53 AM.png|Trister using Pressure Edge Spyanddaf&tris.png|Trister vs Spyron Lolelements.PNG|Trister and Taylean vs Bolcanon and Horridian Baku26.PNG|Trister and his Bakunano Crosstriker in Bakugan form Infinity Trister Crosstriker BallForm.png|Trister and his Bakunano Crosstriker in ball form Screen shot 2011-05-29 at 8.25.48 PM.png|Trister using Crosstriker for the first time Tristar Boulderon Wolfurio.jpg|Infinity Trister Boulderon and Wolfurio 190.jpg|Infinity Trister after the activation of a Gate Card MS Marucho 1600x1200.jpg|Infinity Trister and Marucho Cannonpier7.jpg|Infinity Trister riding Cannonfury Cannonpier6.jpg|Trister on Cannonfury Cannonpier2.jpg|Trister using Cannonfury Ffffffffffffffff.jpg|Infinity Trister with Crosstriker and Accelerak Tristar.jpg|Trister (with Crosstriker) and Accelerak about to attack 1405.jpg|Trister (with Crosstriker) and Accelerak attacking Tasldjds.JPG|Trister with Crosstriker and Taylean with Hammermor Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 2.29.59 PM.png|Trister using Crosstriker MTA.png|Trister (with Crosstriker) and Accelerak about to attack Screen shot 2011-07-09 at 5.56.09 PM.png|Trister, Taylean, Boulderon and Wolfurio (and their Bakunanos) Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 1.50.55 PM.png|Trister summoning his Mechtogan Screen shot 2011-07-12 at 9.28.37 PM.png|Tristar with Marucho FD4.jpg|Infinity Trister, Taylean and Fusion Dragonoid Screen shot 2011-07-14 at 12.28.58 AM.JPG|Tristar and Taylean battling against Horridian Screen shot 2011-07-14 at 1.05.19 AM.JPG|Tristar kicking Cyclone Percival Screen shot 2011-07-17 at 12.33.36 AM.JPG|Tristar, Boulderon, Taylean and Wolfurio summoning their Mechtogan's Screen shot 2011-07-17 at 1.30.41 PM.JPG|Tristar, Boulderon and Taylean trying to fend of the Chaos Bakugan DarkMoon5.jpg Screen Shot 2011-08-10 at 7.04.02 PM.JPG|Infinity Tristar using ability Metal Prowl Screen Shot 2011-08-14 at 7.54.17 PM.JPG|Trister trying to help Drago 1359293 normal.jpg|Trister vs. Haos Razen Titan Screen Shot 2011-08-20 at 11.27.14 AM.JPG|Tristar using Press Impulse Screen Shot 2011-08-20 at 11.28.48 AM.JPG|Trister about to use Press Impulse Screen Shot 2011-08-27 at 4.00.11 PM.JPG|Tristar with Wolfurio BKN4 147 EA 06 big.jpg|Trister, Taylean and Titanium Dragonoid trister.jpg|Trister after defeated a Razen Titan Screen Shot 2012-01-13 at 3.17.50 PM.JPG|Trister and the rest of the bakugans from the New Vestroia Screen Shot 2012-01-13 at 3.45.42 PM.JPG|Trister being killed by Mechtavius Destroyer cf700fbfef1a79fb6fa8f065b82.jpg Game File:T1R3RWXfRfXXcKOfPa_120822_jpg_310x310.jpg Infinitytrister.png|Tristar 43452345.PNG Ventus silent strike pack.png|Infinity Trister and Silent strike in a Mechtogan Extension Pack MY TRISTER.jpg Pyrus Infinity Trister (side view).jpg Pyrus Infinity Trister.jpg Pyrus Infinity Trister (back view).jpg Pyrus Infinity Trister (closed).jpg 71xGmC5qWjL. AA1152 .jpg 91-BP41Y-bL. AA1500 .jpg Soil Help (NA).jpg Infinity Trister.png Drip (NA).jpg HaosWolf Shadow Jaakor (24).jpg HaosWolf Shadow Jaakor (22).jpg HaosWolf Shadow Jaakor (20).jpg 2012-04-09 15.02.53.jpg 2012-04-09 15.02.22.jpg Bakugan Dimensions Pyrus InfinityTrister Open.png|Pyrus Infinity Trister in opened ball form Aquos InfinityTrister Open.png|Aquos Infinity Trister in opened ball form Ventus_InfinityTrister_Open.png|Ventus Infinity Trister in opened ball form Subterra InfinityTrister Open.png|Subterra Infinity Trister in opened ball form Haos InfinityTrister Open.png|Haos Infinity Trister in opened ball form Darkus InfinityTrister Open.png|Infinity Darkus Trister in opened ball form Clear InfinityTrister Open.png|Clear Infinity Trister in opened ball form Combat_InfinityTrister_Open.png|Combat Infinity Trister in opened ball form Pyrus InfinityTrister.png|Pyrus Infinity Trister Aquos InfinityTrister.png|Aquos Infinity Trister Ventus InfinityTrister.png|Ventus Infinity Trister Subterra InfinityTrister.png|Subterra Infinity Trister Haos InfinityTrister.png|Haos Infinity Trister Darkus InfinityTrister.png|Darkus Infinity Trister Clear InfinityTrister.png|Clear Infinity Trister Combat InfinityTrister.png|Combat Infinity Trister CrosstrikerBDability.png Trister8.PNG Trister7.PNG Trister6.PNG Trister5.PNG Trister4.PNG Trister3.PNG Trister2.PNG Trister1.PNG TristerBD6.png TristerBD3.png TristerBD5.png TristerBD4.png aquos_TR.PNG Flare1.PNG Combat_Infinty_Tristar.png Ninja_InfinityTrister_Closed.png Darkus_InfinityTrister_Closed.png Aquos_InfinityTrister_Closed.png Clear_InfinityTrister_Closed.png Haos_InfinityTrister_Closed.png Pyrus_InfinityTrister_Closed.png Ventus_InfinityTrister_Closed.png Subterra_InfinityTrister_Closed.png Category:Image Galleries